lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe Sencen/@comment-24.206.110.58-20161121173216/@comment-173.27.50.115-20180113222131
I'm commenting on the comment . . . you sure can write a lot, Mr./Ms. A FANDOM user. I couldn't sit down long enough to read the whole thing, but I totally understand that the ship wars are driving lots of people a bit crazy in the head. I can understand both sides of it, and even though I have my certain ships and might not agree with other people on some I still don't hate anyone here or there or anywhere . . . I ship SoKeefe because I have a personal grudge against Fitz, but Fitz is still a great elf and Shannon Messenger didn't do anything wrong either, I still love Fitz's character and don't hate him at all, he's still very awesome. BTW shouldn't they just make a page on this FANDOM for the ship warring people so that they don't bother us others that just want to comment in peace without getting trashed by the other side. I also love it that Fitz and Keefe are best friends, but I think that we are taking this way to far and if Shannon the author goddesss saw some of the things that we were posting on here something would have to happen, it's just that Idk what that would be. If the books were based on the polls on this website, Keefe and Fitz's friendship would be totally torn apart by jealosy, which would make me cry and not read these books anymore. Just to tell everyone and clarifty, all people who pick sides in the ship wars do not hate the other side by any means, just agree with them to dissagree. But some of us are taking this way, way, way too far as this is just a book series and not a matter of the destruction of the world if Shannon Messenger picks a ship that you don't want to happen, I personally don't care at all (compared to some competitve people) as long as the guy is nice to Sophie, makes her happy, and deserves her fair and square. If it makes Sophie happy to be with Fitz, I will not judge her in any way at all, as long as the friendship with Fitz and Keefe and Dex and Tam all remane the same or improve or just balance out. From reading as many of the books that I can get my hands on (except Nightfall, which I should be reading right now instead of typing this comment) I can see all types of ships that could potentually happen in the books. For example, Sophie gets jealous of Lihn in the one book because Fitz is showing a potential interest for Linh, and prasing her work because she was good at working with the water because of her ability. Anyway, I hope you can see my point, as this comment is getting way too long and I don't think that I have written something as long as this in my life. But yes, I don't understand why people can't just be friends. A lot of this comment probably does not make any sense to even me so yeah. I'm not even sure if I should post it, but I will anyway. --Nobody--